


In the Belly of the Beast

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [40]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Movie(s), Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The citizens made the day they came back a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Belly of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Prompt #458: Holiday.
> 
> **Contains spoilers up to the ending for Mad Max: Fury Road.**

The citizens made the day they came back a special day—a _holiday_ , though none of them had used that word in a long time.  Their first holiday, all in honor of their Furiosa.

Every year, they had a celebration for her with dancing and music and the liquor they spent all year making and storing.  Furiosa was happy to let them have their fun, but she stayed right where she wanted to be—in the garage, beneath the Rig (or, the Old Rig Plus a Bit, as the Dag called it).

Capable tried to join the celebration with her sisters, but she always found her way back to Furiosa in the garage.  She slid beneath the belly of the vehicle, the smell of oil and grease and fire all too familiar.  “May I help?”

Furiosa always expected her.  “You may not,” she said, not unkindly, but slapped a wrench into Capable’s open hand.  “But you’re welcome to stay.” She glanced over, face shiny with sweat in the shop-light, and smiled before reaching out to stroke one of Capable’s fire-red curls, just briefly. 

Capable lay back on the dusty floor beneath the Rig and closed her eyes.  Furiosa would wake her if she needed a hand, but mostly, they just liked to listen to the cadence of each other’s breathing.


End file.
